<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dragonborn's Wall by AlexRylie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22809337">Dragonborn's Wall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexRylie/pseuds/AlexRylie'>AlexRylie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Dragonborn Chronicles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age: Inquisition, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bummer, Dragonborn | Dovahkiin in Thedas (Dragon Age), F/M, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, Series, for fic, if I did that means I would have talent, media, not the best, on my end, which writing is my extent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-29 01:01:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22809337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexRylie/pseuds/AlexRylie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>media (pictures and whatnot) I either use or cut from the works in the Dragonborn Chronicles. Don't own anything.</p><p>I might also be including "Party banter", but beware some possible spoilers for the Chronicles.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blackwall (Dragon Age)/Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn, Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn &amp; Miraak, Miraak (Elder Scrolls)/?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Dragonborn Chronicles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Collection #1 [Ashlyn Moodboard]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Collection #2 [Ashlyn Moodboard]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Collection #3 [Ashlyn moodboard]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Collection #4 [Miraak Moodboard]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was genuinely sad at having no other choice but to kill Miraak, so with every Skyrim fic I wrote afterwards, Miraak was spared. For the longest time I refused to play the Dragonborn DLC because I didn't want to be the only Dragonborn. How lonely that would be.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Collection #5 [Ashlyn Moodboard]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Collection #6 [Ashlyn & Miraak moodboard]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>----------------</p><p>Just to prove I'm still kicking. Working on the next chapter, I swear. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Banter: Ashlyn & Cole</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>#1:</strong>
</p><p>Cole: <em>Darkness passed, silence shattered, why am I still here? No use, bloody hands, blood on snow. Why do they still ask? </em><br/>
<br/>
Ashlyn: Please stop Cole. <br/>
<br/>
Cole: I can help. I can make you forget. <br/>
<br/>
Ashlyn: No Cole, but thank you. <strong><br/>
</strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>#2: </strong>
</p><p>Cole: <em>Slashing, silence, season unending, Master Arngeir was right- you hurt others, but it was necessary for hurt to stop. </em><br/>
<br/>
Ashlyn: That's what I tell myself, yes. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>#3:</strong>
</p><p>Cole: <em>Old tongue, new voice, hurts my throat- bleeding, scratching, soul burning.</em> <br/>
<br/>
Ashlyn: Cole? <br/>
<br/>
Cole: The language, the old tongue, why does it hurt? <br/>
<br/>
Ashlyn: <strong><em>Dovahzul</em></strong>? <em><strong>Ni mindok.</strong></em> (Dragon-Voice? Don't know)</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>#4:</strong>
</p><p>Cole: The old tongue, <strong><em>Dovahzul</em></strong>, I can hear it sometimes. </p><p>Ashlyn: Because Miraak and I speak in it? <br/>
<br/>
Cole: No, yes, but it's louder, growls at me- I don't like it. <br/>
<br/>
Ashlyn: Neither do I, Cole. You know what though Cole? <br/>
<br/>
Cole: What? <br/>
<br/>
Ashlyn: It should fear you. <br/>
<br/>
Cole: Why? <br/>
<br/>
Ashlyn: Because now you have two <strong><em>Dovah</em></strong> by your side. <br/>
<br/>
Cole: That helps. Thank you. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>#5:</strong>
</p><p>Cole: <strong><em>Dovahzul</em></strong> feels strange when I hear it.<br/>
<br/>
Ashlyn: It is stranger to speak still.<br/>
<br/>
Cole: Can you teach me?<br/>
<br/>
Ashlyn: Teach you to speak the Dragon language? Why not. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>#6:</strong> </p><p>Ashlyn: I heard you speak in <em><strong>Dovahzul</strong></em> to Solas the other day, Cole. <br/>
<br/>
Cole: You did? Did I do it right? <br/>
<br/>
Ashlyn: Yes, your vowels will curve around it given enough practice. <br/>
<br/>
Cole: <em><strong>Zu'u hind ful</strong></em>.   (I hope so.)<br/>
<br/>
Ashlyn: <strong><em>Zu'u hind ol pruzah</em></strong>.    (I hope as well.)</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Cole is one of my favorites. I feel as if he'd have both a complicated and an easy relationship with Ashlyn somehow. </p><p>Imagining Cole trying to pronounce such a guttural language makes me laugh a bit, not gonna lie. </p><p>Next one is going to be Dorian- oh boy.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Banter: Ashlyn & Dorian</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Party banter between Ashlyn and Dorian.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, Dorian is another of my favorites. I never feel as if I write him properly though. Oh well. </p><p>Will be adding more to all banter later in the main story. This banter was cut because I don't see how I can fit all of it into the main story nicely. Enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>#1:</strong>
</p><p>Dorian: So, can you do that whole 'shouting' thing as well?<br/><br/>Ashlyn: As in talking really loudly? <br/><br/>Dorian: You know what I mean. <br/><br/>Ashlyn: <strong><em>Zu'u los Dovahsebrom, ful zu'u thu'um</em></strong>.      (I am Dragon of the North, so I shout.)<br/><br/>Dorian: What?<br/><br/>Ashlyn: <em><strong>Neh hahdrim.</strong></em>         (Never mind.)</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>#2: </strong>
</p><p>Dorian: What was it you said to me earlier?<br/><br/>Ashlyn: Hello? <br/><br/>Dorian: Very funny. It was in the same strange language-<br/><br/>Ashlyn: Oh, <strong><em>Dovahzul</em></strong>. I merely answered your question.         (Dragon-Voice)<br/><br/>Dorian: It sounded a bit too long to sound like just a 'yes'. <br/><br/>Ashlyn: I didn't say yes. <br/><br/>Dorian: So you can't 'shout' too?<br/><br/>Ashlyn: Once again,  <strong><em>Zu'u los Dovahsebrom, ful zu'u thu'um</em></strong>.          (I am Dragon of the North, so I shout.)<br/><br/>Dorian: Should I ask Miraak then?<br/><br/>Ashlyn:....<strong><em>Geh</em></strong>.             (Yes.)</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>#3:</strong>
</p><p>Dorian: I heard Cole speaking that language of yours the other day.<br/><br/>Ashlyn: Is that so? <br/><br/>Dorian: Did he just pick your brain to learn it or did you teach him?<br/><br/>Ashlyn: I taught him.<br/><br/>Dorian: You did? Why ever would you do such a thing?<br/><br/>Ashlyn:  Because he asked me to? </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>#4: </strong>
</p><p>Ashlyn: You seem upset, Dorian.<br/><br/>Dorian: I am? No, I can't possibly imagine why. <br/><br/>Ashlyn: Is this about Cole learning <strong><em>Dovahzul</em></strong>?<br/><br/>Dorian: It isn't. <br/><br/>Ashlyn: You're lying. <br/><br/>Dorian: Why, yes I am. <br/><br/>Ashlyn: I can teach you, Dorian. All you have to do is ask. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>#5: </strong>
</p><p>Dorian: Why are you so eager to instruct others Ashlyn?<br/><br/>Ashlyn: Why are you so curious, Dorian?<br/><br/>Dorian: It's just a part of who I am, I suppose. <br/><br/>Ashlyn: There's your answer.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>#6: </strong>
</p><p>Dorian: I do not understand you sometimes. <br/><br/>Ashlyn: Nor I you, but that is merely apart of the adventure, isn't it?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>#7: </strong>
</p><p>Dorian: What's wrong, my dear?<br/> <br/>Ashlyn: Hmm? Oh, just a bit homesick.<br/><br/>Dorian: Homesick? I can sympathize. <br/><br/>Ashlyn: What's your home like? <br/><br/>Dorian: Tevinter? I'm sure you've heard at least some rumors. <br/><br/>Ashlyn: No, Dorian, not your home land- your home. A place for a moment's respite. <br/><br/>Dorian: I...do not have an answer for you.<br/><br/>Ashlyn: I can sympathize. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>#8: </strong>
</p><p>Ashlyn: Are you alright, Dorian?<br/><br/>Dorian: Yes... I'm just thinking of what you said before. About home. <br/><br/>Ashlyn: A home doesn't have to be four walls and a roof, Dorian. It can be with a person too. <br/><br/>Dorian: That... thank you Ashlyn. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>#9: </strong>
</p><p>Dorian: You and Blackwall are well I hope?<br/><br/>Ashlyn: We are. Thank you for asking. <br/><br/>Dorian: It doesn't bother you?<br/><br/>Ashlyn: No. <br/><br/>Dorian: You don't even know what I was about to say. <br/><br/>Ashlyn: I can guess. And my answer is still no. <br/><br/>Dorian: You really care for him. <br/><br/>Ashlyn: My moment's respite. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I now have a playlist for Miraak and Ashlyn for their friendship, adversary, and how I see them as characters and as people. It's called "Dragonborn (Ashlyn &amp; Miraak)" and it's on Spotify. Both that one and the playlist for Vengeance forever silenced are updated a lot, so make sure you keep an eye on them for more songs.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Banter: Ashlyn & Solas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>#1:</strong>
</p><p>Ashlyn: You are quite confident in your magic Solas. <br/><br/>Solas: Do you find issue with that? <br/><br/>Ashlyn: Not at all. Its good to see a mage not bogged down by fear or the relief of being free from chains. <br/><br/>Solas: Do they not have Circles in Skyrim?<br/><br/>Ashlyn: No. Skyrim has a college in one of its towns, Winterhold, where anyone who wishes to learn magic may gain entry. <br/><br/>Solas: Indeed? How many mages does Skyrim hold?<br/><br/>Ashlyn: That is a very complicated answer Solas. <br/><br/>Solas: How so? <br/><br/>Ashlyn: Well, anyone is capable of magic in Skyrim. It's just a matter of desire to do so and will to bring it forward. yes, there are some tensions and classist acts against mages, but unfortunately they tend to be well deserved. <br/><br/>Solas: What could mages possibly have done to Skyrim to deserve such treatment?<br/><br/>Ashlyn: Destroying half of their own college tends to be frowned upon. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>#2:</strong>
</p><p>Solas: Ashlyn, you stated earlier that anyone is capable of magic in Skyrim. <br/><br/>Ashlyn: That I did. <br/><br/>Solas: The Inquistor shared that his 'Shouting' ability is derived from an ancient magic. Are there many who can do the same?<br/><br/>Ashlyn: Few. There is actually a few who live in seclusion studying the magic, the Greybeards. They are powerful enough that all but one cannot speak without using such magic. <br/><br/>Solas: How would they do so? <br/><br/>Ashlyn: The magic is derived from an ancient language, if I understand correctly. The words themselves are powerful. <br/><br/>Solas: Anyone could use this magic then, if they know the language?<br/><br/>Ashlyn: Hmm, no, I don't believe so. Anyone could learn and speak the language, but they most likely would lack the ability to wield them the same. Skyrim's magic is old, yes, but not that old. Few have the capability. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>#3:</strong>
</p><p>Solas: You speak with such wisdom, yet you laugh at the simplest things. <br/><br/>Ashlyn: I have lived far too long with the odds against me, I do not care to limit myself to either knowledge or laughter.  <br/><br/>Solas: A fair point.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>#4:</strong>
</p><p>Solas: You and Miraak can both speak the ancient language, yet only Miraak can use its magic. Why is that? <br/><br/>Ashlyn: Miraak is much more powerful than me, Solas. <br/><br/>Miraak: You finally admit it to yourself, Ysmir. <br/><br/>Ashlyn: Oh, shut it. <br/><br/><br/><strong>#5</strong>: </p><p>Solas: The Inquistor calls you 'Ysmir'. Is it a endearment? A title?<br/><br/>Ashlyn: Yes. <br/><br/>Solas: What? <br/><br/>Ashlyn: Yes. It's both.<br/><br/>Solas: It's both a title and an endearment? How so?<br/><br/>Ashlyn: Miraak is fond of me enough that he grants me the respect of using the title that could rival his own. <br/><br/>Miraak: Perhaps not that fond, <em><strong>Regdovah</strong></em>.      (Female Dragon)<br/><br/>Ashlyn: Funny. Perhaps you should quit being Inquistor and become a bard instead! </p><p><br/><strong>#6</strong>:</p><p>Ashlyn: It's terrible what happened to your friend Solas. <em><strong>Aaz hah so</strong></em>.         (Mercy mind sorrow)<br/><br/>Solas: Thank you Ashlyn. </p><p> </p><p><strong>#7:</strong> </p><p>Solas: What does 'As ha so' mean, Ashlyn?<br/><br/>Ashlyn: Hm? Oh, <em><strong>Aaz hah so</strong></em> means 'Mercy Mind Sorrow'. It's meant to convey deep sadness for another. <br/><br/>Solas: You and the Inquisitor both spoke the same to me. I thank you. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>#8: </strong>
</p><p>Ashlyn: How are you feeling Solas? After what's happened?<br/><br/>Solas: I confess, I am struggling to move past. <br/><br/>Ashlyn: I am sorry, Solas. I hope peace finds you and yours. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>#9: </strong>
</p><p>Solas: I've a question, if you'll indulge me Ashlyn.<br/><br/>Ashlyn: All right. <br/><br/>Solas: Why do you not go by Ysmir? <br/><br/>Ashlyn: Did Miraak...Solas, that title also comes with a heavy blood debt that can never be paid. It confers respect yes, yet all but few that respect it also hold my leash. The only reason Miraak uses it is because we hold no debt over the other and he respects my power. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The Wolf is bantering with a Dragon....Oh boy.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Banter: Ashlyn & Blackwall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Our main (future) pairing with some Banter! Remember this isn’t technically apart of the main fic.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>#1:</strong>
</p>
<p>Ashlyn: Blackwall. <br/>
<br/>
Blackwall: My lady?<br/>
<br/>
Ashlyn: I have a question for you. <br/>
<br/>
Blackwall: And that is?<br/>
<br/>
Ashlyn: What is a Grey Warden exactly? I keep hearing that term in reference to you, but I don't understand it.<br/>
<br/>
Blackwall: You must be joking!</p>
<p>Ashlyn: I am not.<br/>
<br/>
Miraak: I'll explain later, Ysmir. </p>
<p>Ashlyn: Very well. </p>
<p><br/>
<strong>#2:</strong>
</p>
<p>Ashlyn: How long were you in the Hinterlands for Blackwall? <br/>
<br/>
Blackwall: Not very long, a few weeks prior to meeting you. <br/>
<br/>
Ashlyn: Did the bandits give you much grief? <br/>
<br/>
Blackwall: Not particularly. They seemed to leave me be after a couple of their comrades were found burnt to death. <br/>
<br/>
Ashlyn: Burnt...<br/>
<br/>
Blackwall: Yes. It was quite gruesome. <br/>
<br/>
Ashlyn: I can imagine. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>#3:</strong>
</p>
<p>Blackwall: I have a question, if you'll indulge me, my lady.<br/>
<br/>
Ashlyn: Go ahead. <br/>
<br/>
Blackwall: What does the Herald call you? <br/>
<br/>
Ashlyn: He calls me a lot of things, <strong><em>Kendov</em></strong>, you'll have to be a bit more specific. <br/>
<br/>
Blackwall: Ken-what? <br/>
<br/>
Ashlyn: My apologies, Blackwall. <em><strong>Kendov</strong></em> means 'Warrior' in Dovahzul. Its a bit of a bad habit you see, to speak in my mother tongue. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>#4:</strong>
</p>
<p>Miraak: Be careful, Ysmir<br/>
<br/>
Ashlyn: I will, Miraak. <br/>
<br/>
Blackwall: Right, what does that mean? <br/>
<br/>
Ashlyn: That I will be more careful?<br/>
<br/>
Blackwall: Not that. The strange word, Is-meer<br/>
<br/>
Ashlyn: Oh, Ysmir. It's my given name. <br/>
<br/>
Blackwall: Your name isn't Ashlyn then?<br/>
<br/>
Ashlyn: At birth yes, but when I was younger that was the name given to me by my mentor. <br/>
<br/>
Blackwall: You still go by Ashlyn though. <br/>
<br/>
Ashlyn: Yes, Ysmir is who I was for a very long time and once I retired I dropped all other names besides my birth one. <br/>
<br/>
Blackwall: Do others still call you that, besides the Herald? <br/>
<br/>
Ashlyn: Yes. Many do. It would take too much effort to correct them, so I do not bother. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>#5: </strong>
</p>
<p>Blackwall: You and the Herald seem close. <br/>
<br/>
Ashlyn: He is <em><strong>sos dii sos</strong></em><br/>
<br/>
Blackwall: What? <br/>
<br/>
Ashlyn: <em><strong>Sos dii sos</strong></em>. Blood of my blood. <br/>
<br/>
Blackwall: You two are related then? <br/>
<br/>
Ashlyn:....By blood, yes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>#6:</strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
Blackwall: You and the Commander don't seem to get along. <br/>
<br/>
Ashlyn: He wouldn't be the first to despise my very existence and I doubt he'll be the last. <br/>
<br/>
Blackwall: What did you do to inspire such a hatred? <br/>
<br/>
Ashlyn: A question I ask myself far too often. <br/>
<br/>
Blackwall: You don't know? <br/>
<br/>
Ashlyn: Not a clue. I suspect its the same reason he is so dominated by the Herald. <br/>
<br/>
Blackwall: What do you mean? <br/>
<br/>
Ashlyn: Well, when two dogs meet, don't they usually fight for dominance? <br/>
<br/>
Blackwall: I suppose. <br/>
<br/>
Blackwall: I can see that as the case between the Herald and Cullen, but where do you fit in? <br/>
<br/>
Ashlyn: I am the only other one who knows the true extent of Miraak's abilities and the Commander knows that because I hold so much sway, so to speak, I could challenge what little dominance he has. I've seen it before. <br/>
<br/>
Blackwall: I see. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>#7: </strong>
</p>
<p>Blackwall: I've been thinking about what you said before, Ashlyn, about the Commander. <br/>
<br/>
Ashlyn: If you want me to apologize to him for calling him a jackass-<br/>
<br/>
Blackwall: No, no- Cullen is an ex-templar, he must be used to authority on both ends. <br/>
<br/>
Ashlyn: You believe the problem of his hatred towards me lies elsewhere? <br/>
<br/>
Blackwall: Well...<br/>
<br/>
Ashlyn: I understand, but I feel as if I must explain a bit more, <em><strong>Kendov</strong></em>. Most soldier types in some form of command have issue with me because I tend to question them, even if I am not one of theirs. Or I go against their wishes. <br/>
<br/>
Ashlyn: I had the same issue with another Commander and a Rebellion leader. I refused to abide by the wishes of either and that backlashed.<br/>
<br/>
Blackwall: What happened then? <br/>
<br/>
Ashlyn: I was nearly beheaded....again. <br/>
<br/>
Blackwall: <em>Again</em>? <br/>
<br/>
Ashlyn: Long story, <em><strong>Kendov</strong></em>. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>#8:</strong>
</p>
<p>Blackwall: You and Miraak call me ken-dough-v<br/>
<br/>
Ashlyn: <em><strong>Kendov</strong></em>. And yes. Does that bother you? <br/>
<br/>
Blackwall: No, I'm not sure I understand why you'd do so?<br/>
<br/>
Ashlyn: We both respect you enough to give you a name in our mother tongue. It's natural for us to do so. Do you wish for us to stop? <br/>
<br/>
Blackwall: No, it's fine. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Blackwall is my man. No one can convince me otherwise. </p>
<p>I will spoil just a bit more and say that the parts about Cullen are, well, going to be apart of the main fic. </p>
<p>Up next? Either Miraak &amp; Blackwall or Ashlyn &amp; Vivenne. I’ll decide later. Maybe I’ll flip a coin.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Banter: Ashlyn & Vivienne</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>#1</strong>: </p><p>Vivenne: Remind me my dear, why are you here?<br/>
<br/>
Ashlyn: Because where it concerns women who try to climb their way to the top using their wiles, Miraak has little self-control and I might be needed to hold him back, Madame.<br/>
<br/>
Vivenne: Are you talking-<br/>
<br/>
Ashlyn: Not anymore. Keep walking. </p><p> </p><p><strong>#2</strong>: </p><p>Vivenne: You and the Inquistor seem close.<br/>
<br/>
Ashlyn: And that is no concern of yours, Madame. <br/>
<br/>
Vivenne: Is that so? Well, how does your-<br/>
<br/>
Ashlyn: I have no more fucks to give where it concerns you Madame. </p><p> </p><p><strong>#3</strong>: </p><p>Vivienne: Is it because I'm a mage that you don't care for me? <br/>
<br/>
Ashlyn: Not at all. <br/>
<br/>
Vivienne: Really now? I'm not sure I believe that.<br/>
<br/>
Ashlyn: If you are trying to make a case for yourself against me, I welcome you to try. <br/>
<br/>
Vivienne: My, my, are you that confident in your standing with the Inquisitor that you'd open hostilities to one of his allies? <br/>
<br/>
Ashlyn: The Inquisitor has nothing to do with it. <br/>
<br/>
Vivienne: Care to enlighten me then, my dear?<br/>
<br/>
Ashlyn: No. </p><p> </p><p><strong>#4</strong>: </p><p>Ashlyn: I heard you say I was against mages, Madame. </p><p>Vivienne: I'm afraid I have no idea what-</p><p>Ashlyn: Don't bullshit me. I'm not against mages or magic in general, Madame. </p><p>Vivienne: I don't believe you.</p><p>Ashlyn: And I don't care what you believe, though if I catch you trying to sully anyone's reputation again by way of lies- you won't have to worry about <em>anyone </em>being against mages ever again. </p><p>Vivienne: Is that a threat?<br/>
<br/>
Ashlyn: That's a promise. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeah, there's not many, but that's because I'm not a fan of Vivenne. "The most deadly snakes are often the most beautiful" after all. And with Ashlyn's experience with Skyrim's equivalent of the Court or the Game I really don't doubt she'd hate the Madame. Ashlyn isn't a magic hate-monger by any means, given she uses an ancient magic herself after all, but she really doesn't like people who lie, stab and play their way to the top.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Banter: Miraak & Blackwall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Working on the main fic. Got my Skyrim game working again!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>#1:</strong>
</p><p>Miraak: You've met Ysmir before then?<br/><br/>Blackwall: Briefly, in the Hinterlands. <br/><br/>Miraak: How brief?<br/><br/>Blackwall: Not for very long. Stumbled on her camp during the night.<br/><br/>Miraak: I see. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>#2:</strong>
</p><p>Miraak: There's more to you than meets the eye, <em><strong>Kendov</strong></em>.<br/><br/>Blackwall: I've no idea what your talking about. <br/><br/>Miraak: I'm sure. </p><p> </p><p>#3:</p><p>Blackwall: Herald, how do you say 'You fight well' in that other language?<br/><br/>Miraak: <em><strong>Hi krif pruzah</strong></em>. Trying to impress Ysmir are you?<br/><br/>Blackwall: What? No, I'm merely trying to make her feel welcome.<br/><br/>Miraak: Sure you are. I wish you luck. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>#4: </strong>
</p><p>Miraak: I heard you say <em><strong>Hi krif pruzah</strong></em> earlier to Ysmir. <br/><br/>Blackwall: I didn't pronounce it correctly.<br/><br/>Miraak: If you wish, I can teach you. It takes more effort to pronounce it correctly than to learn it. <br/><br/>Blackwall: You would do that? <br/><br/>Miraak: If you wish to impress Ysmir, <em><strong>Kendov</strong></em> then I am glad to help. <br/><br/>Blackwall: That's not- Never mind. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Not many here either, but I’ll  be adding to this at a later time. Hope you all are staying safe and healthy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Armor comparison: Guildmaster to Travel Attire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is the comparison between the two different armors. The first is the Guildmaster armor (dyed black due to mod at end of chapter) that I orginally had Ashlyn in at the beginning of the main fic. The second is the armor that replaces the guildmaster armor (mod credited at end). I will be changing any mention of the armor to suit this change in the fic.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"Another Black Thieves Guild Armor" by Shaft28</p><p>"Fluffy Travel Attire" by Kalilies</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Draconic Writing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Here's the Dragon language written down by yours truly from the fan site Thuum.org. There's also Ashlyn's Dragon name translated into the language. </p><p>Why? </p><p>I'm freaking bored. </p><p>Bored, I say? Why don't I write. Nah.<br/>That would require me handing the reigns over to my muse again- yikes, is she a crazy one.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note to self: Just copy the damn letters, don't write the whole freaking alphabet. </p><p>Oh, too late. </p><p>My hand is freaking killing me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Draconic Writing #2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is the translation for chapter seven of the main fic. I used Thuum.org mostly.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fight through the storm, First</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Find your path to the Last</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>By Allies who gather to the North</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Inquisitive, bend not break, bond of blood</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Do not doubt your soul</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span><em>Bah-rel-gruth</em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span><em>You’ll know, you’ll know, the Dragonborns come.</em> </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Collection #7 [Miraak's Tarot Card]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thought our Dragonborn deserved their own tarot cards. Can't really draw, much less in the Inquisition style, so here is my own for Miraak.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Collection #8 [Ashlyn & Blackwall moodboard]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Moodboard for our main pairing</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Dragonborn Prophecy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Dragonborn Prophecy</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Ashlyn "Hundred years"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Still kicking! Working on a surplus of chapters.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>